An image editing apparatus for selecting an image to be laid out in a designated layout image frame according to information has been disclosed as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-210689. In the image editing apparatus, information for designating an image to be laid out in the image layout frame is provided to each image layout frame into which the image included in a template of the album should be laid out, and the operator designates the image layout frame in the template, so that the image to be laid out in the designated image layout frame can be selected according to the information.